Protection Detail And Recuperation DiNozzo Style
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Third instalment of The Anniversary series. Rated M for chapter 5, every other chapter so far is rated T, subject to change as always. Please read the first two first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-This is a teaser chapter. Review and tell me what you think, anything at all, criticism, constructive preferable but not essential, praise, thoughts, ideas, just let me know: how do you like the relationship, the characters, the chapter, the continuation from my other stories and most importantly is it worth me continuing with it. Thank you.

Translations: Neshomeleh-Hebrew-Darling, Tesoro-Italian-Treasure.

* * *

><p>Ziva David awoke the next morning to find Tony's arm around her. Smiling softly to herself she kissed his forehead gently before retracting from his grip. It was still early, too early to wake him.<p>

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Ziva started making coffee, knowing that it would be the first thing he wanted, and then put the kettle on for her own vice of jasmine tea.

"Zi?" Tony stirred in his sleep and had grasped at empty air when trying to wrap her close.

"Kitchen Tony." She called, pouring him his drink and bringing it through to the living room where they had fallen asleep. "How are you this morning?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You got shot last week."

"Almost two weeks ago now Tony. I am fine. Besides I was not referring to your health more your temperament or mood." Tony smiled and took her into his arms.

"I love you." She blushed and kissed him. She knew how much Gibbs would disapprove but after everything, she thought it should be said.

"I love you too." Tony's one thousand watt smile broke on his face as he, more carefully than needed, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Tony?" He jumped and loosened his grip.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Ziva could only laugh at the concern etched on his face.

"I was about to say that you do not need to be quite so gentle. I have nearly healed."

"I'm scared of breaking you Zi." Tony admitted bashfully. Ziva stroked his cheek softly and took his gaze.

"Am I really that delicate in your eyes Neshomeleh?" Tony gently rubbed the tip of her nose with his.

"Not delicate Tesoro, precious." A small, intimate smile fell across the couple as they stood in Ziva's kitchen, totally alone in the moment. "Zi?"

"Mhmm." Ziva half sighed, half asked, contentedly.

"Will you go out with me?" Ziva snorted a laugh and seeing the hurt look on his face, immediately tried to stifle it.

"I am sorry, Tony. I am not laughing at the idea."

"So what's funny hmmm my ninja?"

"Exactly that." When she was met only by a questioning look she continued. "I am already yours Tony. You need not ask me to go on a date when we are already together." She kissed his cheek. "Now, I am going to _jump _in the shower and then get dressed. I go back to work today as do you." Tony smiled as his now girlfriend untangled herself from his arms and left for the bathroom.

"What on earth are we going to tell Gibbs?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Ziva wasn't allowed to drive, a stipulation put in place more by Gibbs than her doctors, Tony was on lift duty until further notice.

"Come on Zi, hurry up." On cue Ziva exited the shower and gently pulled her towel round her before leaving the bathroom only to nearly literally bump into her partner. "Sorry. You alright?"

"Tony, you do not need to fuss. I am fine, I have had worse injuries and you know it." Tony's eyes subconsciously wandered across her beautiful frame, albeit covered from bust to knee, they both knew that he could probably tell you where every scar was and how most of them got there. "Tony?" Her gentle tone broke his internal reverie.

"Sorry." He mumbled, tracing one particularly deep scar on her chest just above her towel with his finger. She took hold of his hand and kissed it.

"They are constant reminders of my past Tony; I do not want them to dominate my present." They met each other's gaze and kissed gently. He tenderly took hold of the towel and lowered it under her bust while skilfully keeping everything covered. "You need not keep me covered if you so wish." She smiled.

"I'm not trying to undress you, otherwise we'll never leave." He teased, covering her back up. "I was checking on your newest scar." They shared a small sad smile. "Now, hurry and get dressed or we'll both get Gibbs-slapped so hard our grandchildren will feel it." Ziva looked at him confused. "Not even gonna try to explain that one." He kissed her forehead quickly. "Get dressed."

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen together just five minutes late, they would have been on time if Tony hadn't shut down the elevator and spent the five minutes in question telling Ziva to not tell Gibbs anything yet and then kissing her. Gibbs met them at the entrance.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted cheerily.

"Gibbs." Ziva offered with a smile. Gibbs however calmly Gibbs-slapped them both to cries of 'ow' and then turned Tony round by the shoulder and frog-marched him back to the elevator. Meanwhile Ziva slipped behind her desk with only a small innocent smile at McGee.

Once they were both inside, Gibbs pressed a button without really looking and pulled the emergency switch before it had barely moved.

"I'm sorry we're late Boss, but Zi took an age in the bathroom and…" His boss interrupted his pre-rehearsed script with a lighter than usual Gibbs-slap. "Two in a row Boss? It was only five minutes."

"How's Ziver?"

"Shouldn't you ask her that?"

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't tell me."

"She's better. She's still a bit tender but that's to be expected. But she's healing nicely, mentally and physically." Tony smiled subconsciously.

"Good." Gibbs flipped the switch and brought the elevator back to life. "Oh and you have my blessing." Tony immediately stopped the elevator once more and it groaned in defiance. "Yes?"

"What do you mean I have your blessing? Your blessing for what?" Gibbs turned to face his senior field agent with a fatherly smile. Tony was almost surprised when he didn't address him as son.

"Tony, do you really think I'm that stupid?" He was met by a look of confusion come horror that he couldn't help but chuckle at. "You and Ziver, you have my blessing."

"R-rule t-twelve?" Tony stuttered, suddenly very unsure of himself.

"Rule fifty one."

"Sometimes you're wrong?"

"I was wrong about you and her, Tony. I'm sorry."

"Rule six?"

"Rule eighteen." Gibbs smiled.

"Ah. Nothing's happened." Tony almost blushed.

"Want it to?" The agent nodded bashfully. "She want it to?" He nodded again. "You admitted you love each other?" Each were silent for a beat.

"Yeah." Tony smiled quietly.

"You hurt her…"

"I won't Boss. I wouldn't, couldn't." Gibbs smiled, turned around and started the elevator yet again.

"Keep it out of the office." With that Gibbs exited the elevator and smiled at a guilty faced Ziva.

"I, er, was not eavesfalling Gibbs." The silver haired agent laughed.

"Dropping Ziver, dropping."

"Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asked her dumbstruck partner. "Tony?"

"What? Umm, yeah. I think, I think so." Ziva took one more look at him leaning much too heavily for her liking on the elevator wall behind him and took the three steps that stood between them. Gently placing a hand on his forehead, she felt for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright? What did he say?" Tony revelled in her soothings before softly taking her hand into his.

"He said that." Tony silently formed the first syllable but was unable to voice it. This was far too foreign territory.

"Tony?" She urged with a worried undertone that had snuck into her voice. He took her gaze.

"He gave us his blessing." Tony smiled as Ziva's face went blank.

"Excuse me?"

"He's dropping rule twelve for us Zi. He's happy for us." A rather out of character girlish squeal escaped from Ziva as she lunged into her partners arms.

"I said out of the office now come and get some work done or I'll head slap you so hard DiNozzo your grandkids'll feel it." Gibbs called from his place at his desk.

"What does that mean!" Tony chuckled at her frustration and then, taking her hand, led her into the bullpen once more, eliciting a rather strange look of confusion and joy to inhabit McGee's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-Merry Christmas Everybody! So as it is the season of giving, I'm giving you a chapter before my usual five review limit and you can give me a review! Hope you all have an amazing Christmas. Xx

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day when Gibbs entered the bull pen the the final time.<p>

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs whispered, shaking the younger agent by his sleeping shoulder.

"Sorry, boss, I'm awake I promise." Tony answered opening his eyes quickly and shuffling the Maria Gonarla case file back into the state it was in before he had used it as a pillow.

"Tony." He started compassionately waiting until he'd made eye contact before continuing. "We've found her DiNozzo, local LEO's just picked her up. Go home."

"Boss?" Tony started before Gibbs had had a chance to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"The little girl?" The look on Gibbs' face said it all. "Right. Going home boss." Tony put the case file away in the filing cabinet next to his desk, picked up his backpack and walked the small distance to Ziva's desk where she was sleeping soundly, gently slumped in her chair. "Zi? Baby?" Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Did we find her?" Ziva asked sleepily.

"Yeah, local LEO's picked her up."

"The little girl?" She asked sitting slightly higher in her chair. He couldn't bear to make eye contact.

"Not good." Ziva's face fell and her shoulders slumped. "Let's go home." Ziva nodded and took her partners hand. She grabbed her backpack and pulling it on one shoulder, gladly accepted the steadying arm around her waist.

"Tony?" Ziva asked slowly, watching the car in front rather than her partner.

"What's up?"

"That little girl, who is telling her parents?" Tony pulled up at the red light and looked over at her. There was a grief in her voice, a tear in her eye.

"Gibbs didn't say. Local LEO's I presume." Ziva nodded. "This really got to you didn't it?"

"Did it not affect you Tony? She was five years old." Tony turned on his indicator and pulled into the bar car park around the next turn.

"Zi, come here." She leant into him as the first of many tears fell.

"When I am a mother, I am never letting my children out of my sight." Tony sighed gently, remembering the last person to tell him that but hadn't had a chance to make it true. Ziva's chest shook as she sobbed.

"When _we _have children, they'll have the whole navy yard to look out for them. They'll never see the dangers of the world Zi. I promise you." Ziva sat up and faced her partner.

"We are thinking about having children?" Tony smiled at her tone, a very rare glimmer of hope rang though it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm a monogamous kinda guy and I want kids. Yeah, I think we're thinking about having children." He kissed her lips lovingly and swept her tears away with his thumbs as he pulled away. "Shall we go home now?" Ziva nodded and Tony pulled the car out of the car park and drove them back to his. He had known that this case would affect everybody, how could it not? Maria Gonarla, Petty Officer Oliver Gonarla's five year old daughter, had been taken from school and then killed by his girlfriend. It had affected everyone involved but he hadn't expected his night to end with him telling her that he wanted children with her. But maybe it was good they both knew the other was on the same page.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Tony had opened the door and thrown the key onto the kitchen side, Ziva was half asleep in his arms.

"Ziva, honey, we're home." Tony whispered sweetly in her ear before gently kissing her cheek. It had been such a long and emotionally draining case that she'd exhausted herself. "Do you want something to eat or to drink?" Ziva mumbled gently and shook her head. "Shall we go to bed?" She nodded softly against his chest. Tony ever so gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, placing her on the bed as lightly as possible.

"Tony?" She mumbled already half asleep.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm right here." Tony reassured her while sitting on the bed, taking her feet into his lap and taking off her signature boots.

"I can do that myself you know." Ziva grumbled playfully. Tony raised an eyebrow and she laughed sleepily.

"You can barely keep your eyes open. Let me help." Tony got up, leaned over her and undid the button and zip on her jeans. Ziva giggled: another newly discovered cute noise. "What?"

"You are undressing me."

"I had noticed, shockingly." Tony deadpanned while she giggled again.

"This is the first time you have undressed me." Tony stopped what he was doing. She was right.

"The first of many. Now, you gonna help me out or am I going to have to do all the work?" Ziva arched her back lifting her lower half off the bed just enough for Tony to expertly manoeuvre her jeans down to her knees before slipping them off both feet, along with her socks. "Can you sit up?" Ziva did as she was told and pushed herself off the bed.

"Tony?"

"Mhmm?" Tony asked slipping her top over her head.

"Did you mean what you said in the car?" Tony sat in front of her.

"Why do you ask?" Ziva looked at him alertly, clearly over her lack of sleep.

"I want to have your children Tony." There was enough lust in her words, her eyes, to make Tony stumble over his words.

"I, I want t-that too Zi." She smiled that Mona Lisa smile that made his heart melt. "I love you." Ziva leant forward, closing the gap, and kissed him passionately.

"I know." She teased. "Now, are you going to finish undressing me or are you a little too, excited." She asked huskily. Tony gulped softly.

"Umm, I'd like to finish undressing you. If that alright?"

"You are adorable no?" The exchanged a smile before Tony's hands found their way back to the clasp of her bra while his eyes never left hers…

* * *

><p>Author's Note-Okay well I'm now going to finish this chapter in another update, just so you can skip it if it's not your thing. But read and review this one please and give me you thoughts.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-M for a reason. If you want to skip it, it won't affect the story telling in any major way.

* * *

><p>There was a familiar pop as Tony's skilled fingers undid the final clasp. Tony smiled nervously and Ziva blushed. Tony's warm hands carefully slid underneath the black lace and slipped the fabric straps off of her beautifully toned shoulders.<p>

"Are you sure about this Zi? I don't want to rush you." Tony asked sweetly, making Ziva's blush deepen.

"I love you Tony. I want this." She reassured him, taking his hands in hers and placing them over her bra. "I trust you. You need not ask for my permission." With skill and grace that she didn't know he possessed, Tony removed the offending article of clothing and covered her now exposed B size chest. Ziva gasped and arched into his hands as he started to manipulate her sensitised skin.

"Lay down." Tony's voice was barely above a growl and it made Ziva shudder with anticipation. She placed her hands either side of her back in order to move herself down the bed but in her current state of almost painful arousal, they couldn't support her and her elbows gave way, causing her to hit the bed with much less finesse than she had intended. Tony chuckled and ran a feather light finger across her right arm. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Ziva moaned gently.

"Good." His finger followed the gentle inward curve of her shoulder, across her collarbone and up the side of the throat. His mouth followed his finger's path and ended just above her ear. "Close you eyes." His voice took that final plunge into a growl and Ziva's last tiny bit of resolve melted as she closed her eyes. Tony smiled at the control he had over his partner. She felt him move beside her but resisted the urge to watch him. She felt his first kiss tantalizingly close to her lips, the next just behind her left ear lobe, one more on the nape of her neck. As gently as possible his fingers trailed either side of her ribcage, causing her breath to stutter. One more kiss, this one dead centre of her cleavage.

"Ah, Tony, please." She gasped, arching her back involuntarily. Her partner chuckled once more before placing his lips over her now very erect nipple. "Oh!" He sucked her sensitive nub hard while his fingers traced the outline of her underwear around from her inner thigh to the tiny curve of her belly. He bit down causing a perfect moan to leave her beautiful lips before he moved to her other breast and repeated the process. "Tony, Tony, Tony." She gasped as she started to feel that delicious tension build in her pelvis. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was already wetter than she'd ever been. Perhaps that's why she whimpered when he moved off of her.

"It's okay baby." Tony laughed huskily. "I'm coming back." He removed all of his clothing quickly and easily before kneeling beside her waist once more. With feather light touch, Tony's fingers slipped under the waistband of her thong.

"Tony, please. I need you." Hearing Ziva beg him almost made him come then and there. Forgetting that he was supposed to be being gentle, he ripped the fabric off of her legs causing her to gasp hard. He moved quickly, forcefully pulled apart her legs and led on his stomach in between them. "Tony." She whimpered as she felt his hot quick breaths hit her exactly where she wanted them.

"Jesus Zi, you're dripping." Tony groaned. Very slowly Tony took his hand and ran it from bottom to top, making Ziva give a strangled cry. First one then two fingers found their way inside her and as they snapped in and out of her at almost inhuman speed all she could do was moan. Her internal muscles gripped him indecently tight. Without warning, Tony removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, eliciting a whimper that turned very quickly into a scream of orgasmic pleasure from the shuddering Israeli beneath him.

"Tony. I. Need. You. Inside. Me. Now!" Ziva panted after her first orgasm subsided. Tony gently licked her from top to bottom and back, getting as much of her wetness in his mouth as possible, while each time ensuring he hit that now overly sensitive ball of nerves, making Ziva buck her hips to meet him. "Tony!" He chuckled and lined his cock with her opening.

"Okay Zi." With that he slammed into her with so much force that she orgasmed with his first thrust. He thrust harder and harder into her, making sure he hit her clitoris at least some of the time. "Oh, my, god, Ziva!" Tony moaned in between pants as he felt himself get close. "I'm gonna come!" He warned her but as her legs wrapped around his back, increasing the friction between the two of them, all logical thought was lost as he came in complete ecstasy inside her, causing her third orgasm tonight.

After giving each of them a minute to recover he rolled off of her and wrapped a loving arm around her waist.

"Just think, all this started because you were too tired to undress yourself." Tony chuckled to himself as Ziva smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Tony?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you." He kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too baby. With all my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Both agents awoke in the other's arms the next morning. They shared a contented smile in that small intimate hour of the morning.

"Hey." Tony whispered, stroking a uncooperative curl behind Ziva's ear.

"Hi. How did you sleep?"

"Fantastically. How about you?" He asked softly kissing where her neck met her shoulder causing her to sigh delicately.

"Perfect."

"The way you slept or me?" Tony asked his breath tickling her still sensitive skin making her giggle.

"Both. I am going to have a shower, would you like to join me?" Tony's smile widened.

"Well, you know, it would save water." They both laughed and practically ran to the bathroom.

"I'll be back at fourteen hundred; I want an answer to this case by then!" Gibbs roared several hours later after the team had disappointingly not managed to solve a particularly tricky case. McGee exited the bullpen almost as soon as Gibbs had stormed out, with only a passing statement of "I need a NutterButter!" which left Tony and Ziva alone.

"So?" Tony asked cryptically. When Ziva merely raised an eyebrow he continued. "How do you feel?"

"What ever do you mean Tony?" She sighed.

"Well I feel kinda different I wanted to know if you did."

"Different in which way?" Tony smiled, made quick work of the distance between them, crouched beside her and took her hands in his.

"Different in a 'I want to take big steps' kinda way."

"Tony?" She asked confusedly.

"Move in with me. Properly. As in all your clothes and furniture at mine, sold yours type way." Ziva laughed. "What?"

"I have already packed!" The couple laughed wholeheartedly. Ziva stood, Tony mimicking her. "Now, I need to go talk to Abby."

"I'll come with you." She placed a firm hand on his chest.

"It is not case related, Tony. Go calm McGee." She smiled, kissed his cheek and made her way down to the lab in order to have a much needed girl talk.

"Abby!" Ziva shouted over the blasting music. "Abby!" On hearing her name, Abby ran out of the back office and flung her arms around Ziva, turning down the music simultaneously.

"I heard all about you and Tony! Why didn't you tell me first? Of course I've know for years you'd get together! But being told by Timmy that you've finally got it together is not fair!" The Goth babbled.

"Abby, please, slow down." Ziva giggled. "I am sorry that I did not come to your first but it just sort of happened. Would I redeem myself if I told you I had CaffPow! and have come here for a proper girly chat with you?" Abby smiled and nodded enthusiastically; accepting the outstretched beverage and taking Ziva by the arm, lead them both to the back office.

"So, how did it happen?" Ziva smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"We had a movie night a couple of weeks ago, the night after the Navy Lieutenant Mitchell's case." Abby nodded solemnly, remembering the case well. "And I fell asleep while watching the film and, I had the nightmare again."

"Jeeze Zi, I thought you were over them?"

"I usually am, it was the anniversary, they always get worse."

"Yeah I remember how you were last year. You could've text me you know?"

"I know, but I had Tony. Anyway, after I had woken, I told him."

"Tony knows all about what happed? Everything?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Good. I'm glad you could tell him."

"And he kissed me." Abby squealed excitedly. "And I kissed him back."

"Yay!"

"And he told me he loved me, well not in as many words but he meant it."

"And?"

"And I said it back." Abby hugged her tightly.

"So that was it you were together?"

"Not quite. The night I collapsed, we spent the night together, nothing happened, we just spent the night together. Then obviously I was shot." Abby winced visibly. "I am sorry Abby."

"No, no, it's just, you're my best friend Ziva and I've watched you in a hospital too many times." Ziva took Abby's hand.

"I know. I am sorry." They exchanged smiles. "But yes, so we were pretty much together from then. We decided life was too unpredictable to put it off anymore. Nearly two weeks later, Gibbs dropped rule twelve and last night we slept together for the first time." Abby's wide eyed smile made Ziva giggle.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How was he?" Ziva blushed.

"Abby!"

"Hey can't blame a girl for trying."

"He was…fantastic." The two women laughed. "He was lovely, went at my pace, he made me feel comfortable, loved."

"Awwwww."

"I love him. I am in love with Tony DiNozzo. I am in love, sleeping with and moving in with Tony DiNozzo!" They embraced tightly until the man himself walked into the lab.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Gibbs just called: he's on his way back." The embrace was broken and Ziva winked at Abby before taking her partner's hand.

Once inside the elevator Tony took her into his arms.

"What was that about?"

"You." She giggled.

"Me?" Ziva nodded. "What about me?"

"Everything about you." She winked seductively and kissed his lips lovingly.

"What was that for?" Ziva sighed and hugged him closer so she could feel his heart beating.

"Because I love you." Tony kissed the top of her head and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note-I was a little disappointed that I only received two reviews for the last two chapters. This is only a small chapter; if you review I will continue to write longer chapters. Please, it's the only way I know that it's worth me continuing. On a happier note, I'd like to thank all the people that have alerted or favourited either me or the story. It means a lot. Also thanks to TheIsraeliNinjaStarOfDavid for all the help on chapter five and for your continued support and dedication to the story. xx

* * *

><p>Ziva placed the last hanger into their wardrobe with a smile.<p>

"Okay, that is the last thing. We have officially moved in together." Tony laughed from his place on the bed. "What?" She asked laughing back and sitting astride his hips. He kissed her before replying.

"I just find it funny that it took us nearly a month to get to this point."

"Well if you had not been so tricky about where things had to go we would have finished sooner."

"I think you mean 'picky' Zi."

"No. I meant 'tricky'." The couple laughed as Tony flipped them over and put his hands either side of her head. "Yes Tony?"

"You know you're beautiful right?" Ziva blushed gently and kissed her partner.

"Thank you Tony." She placed a loving hand on his cheek. "Wait a second." Tony felt her tense beneath him and got up to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"It took us a month to move in together."

"Yeah, it's a long time."

"No, no Tony you do not understand." Ziva's voice rose an octave or two.

"Zi, honey, what's wrong?"

"I am late." Tony looked at their bedside alarm clock.

"Jeeze, Zi you're right. We should get a move on." He jumped up from the bed but stopped when he felt Ziva's firm but loving hand on his elbow.

"No, Tony. _I _am late." Tony shook his head, obviously not understanding the significance. All Ziva had to do was raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and realisation dawned on his face.

"You're late?" She nodded and Tony sat on the edge of the bed. "By how long?"

"Two weeks."

"But that could be the stress of moving in, or weight loss, or illness though right?" Tony rattled off all the possibilities he could remember from high school.

"Tony, moving in has not been stressful and if anything I have gained weight not lost it."

"How do you know?"

"I medically have to weigh myself monthly to ensure I stay at my ideal weight, because of how much I lost." Tony nodded slowly.

"Zi?"

"Yeah?" Both the agents' voices were uncharacteristically quiet.

"What are we gonna do if you're pregnant?" Ziva's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"It is from McGee. We will have this discussion later. I promise." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her backpack from beside the bed. "Come on." She held out her hand. Tony took it and grabbed his gear with the other. They would have that discussion later.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-Thank you, thank you, thank you. Seeing all my reviews really cheered me up. Keep it up guys . Also thank you aquasm, who reviewed each chapter in turn, thank you!

* * *

><p>Tony put the car into park and switched off the engine.<p>

"Tony, you have to pull it together. Gibbs will notice something is wrong if you keep zoning out."

"I'm sorry Zi. But you just told me you might be pregnant and you expect me to just get over it?" Tony said much more curtly than he intended, something he realised when he saw her face fall. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He took her hand. "I'm just in shock. I didn't mean to snap."

"Tony, do you not think this is as scary for me as it is for you? I know how you feel, but we cannot allow Gibbs to know until we know for certain." Tony nodded.

"You know I'll love you either way right?" Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." Both agents exited the car together and made their way over to their boss and co-workers.

"DiNozzo, sketches and measurements, Ziver, photograph, McGee bag and tag. Duck, tell me about this body." All three agents started to get to work as quickly as possible. Gibbs sounded pissed and the last thing any of them wanted to do was make that worse.

Just over five minutes later, Ducky was wittering on about how this case reminded him of a time in his youth, Gibbs was impatiently waiting for the point and the three agents were working hard.

"Ziva? Are you alright?" McGee asked, noticing Ziva had suddenly paled considerably. No sooner had he asked, Ziva tossed her camera at McGee, who thankfully caught the over a thousand dollar piece of equipment, and ran as far away from the body as possible before discretely throwing up in a bush nearby. Upon hearing her retching, Gibbs got up from the body and joined Tony running over to her.

"Zi are you alright? What happened?" Tony babbled rubbing his partner's back.

"I was sick Tony that is what happened. And yes I am fine." Ziva answered standing upright again, only slightly swaying.

"Ziver I think you should get Duck to look you over. Go sit in the truck."

"I am fine Gibbs."

"Not a request David." Ziva glared half-heartedly before allowing Tony to gently guide her to the NCIS truck to find Ducky already waiting.

"Jethro sent me over my dear. Shall we take a look hmm?"

"What's wrong with her Duck?" Gibbs asked having stopped pacing the side of the van. Ducky took Ziva's hand and helped her to sit up from her place lying in the back of the van before speaking.

"Well, Jethro, I believe I should do a blood test when we get back before giving you a preliminary diagnosis." Gibbs looked at the medical examiner questioningly.

"Why a blood test Duck?" Ducky turned to face Ziva.

"Because there is a slight possibility I may be pregnant Gibbs." Gibbs stared at the young agent for a beat.

"Tony! Get your ass over here." Gibbs yelled to his agent who had been sent to finish his work while Ziva had been examined.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Did you get her pregnant?" The look on the couple's face was priceless and Ducky couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're together Boss, we live together, we _love_ each other. Why would it be so wrong?" Ziva smiled softly at him.

"If she keeps throwing up at crime scenes we'll have a problem." Ziva paled slightly.

"Sweetheart are you okay? You gonna throw up again?" She shook her head not convincing anyone.

"Okay that's it, you're done here. DiNozzo take her back to the navy yard, she's done."

"I am sorry Gibbs." Ziva apologised but Gibbs only shook his head and took her hand.

"Rule six." She smiled. "Besides, it isn't necessary. You can't help being ill, or pregnant."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Abby until we know for sure, I would hate to get her hopes up unnecessarily." Gibbs nodded before helping her up and giving her hand to Tony.

"Let him drive, and drive carefully DiNozzo."

"I will Boss." He placed an arm around her waist. "Come on let's get you back to the navy yard."


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time in as many hours Tony put his car into park, switched off the engine and turned to face his partner.

"How you feeling?" Ziva still looked pale.

"I am fine." Tony sighed.

"Zi?"

"What? I am fine Tony." While she continued to look out of the window, he gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands.

"I don't believe you."

"Well I cannot help that…" Tony interrupted before she had a chance to finish.

"No, Zi. I don't believe that you can be like this. After everything." She turned to face him for the first time since the crime scene. Her eyes were watery and red, her cheeks sporting tear stains.

"I never expected to reach my twenty ninth birthday Tony, much less be living with someone and being pregnant. It is unexpected no?"

"Zi, what are you afraid of?" Tony's tone had softened exponentially.

"I am not afraid of anything Tony."

"No, I mean about this, about us being together, living together, about us having a baby."

"We do not even know that I am pregnant."

"Is that why you're scared? Because you're getting used to the fact that you're pregnant and it might be taken away?"

"In so many ways."

"What do you mean?"

"My time in that desert changed me Tony, no one knows how much. What if I cannot keep this child safe? What if it does not survive and it is because of me?" She paused and turned to face the window again. "What if you blame me for our child not surviving?" Tony just stared at her profile.

"Zi? Zi look at me." She did as she was asked, slowly almost reluctant to face her partner, scared of what she might see. "God willing, there will be nothing wrong with our baby, and this pregnancy will go off without a hitch. But if something goes wrong, I would never, ever blame you. I love you Ziva David. You are my world you crazy ninja. I could never blame you if something bad happened. Never. Do you hear me?" She nodded as fresh tears escaped. "Come on." Tony got out of the car and opened her door. "Let's go find out for sure before we start picking colours for the nursery huh?" Ziva chuckled lightly before embracing the man she loved tightly. "Just remember that I love you no matter what okay ninja?"

"I love you Tony." He kissed her forehead, took her hand and they both walked into the navy yard, fully aware that the moment Ziva's blood was drawn, there was no turning back. By the end of the day, they would know either way if they were going to be parents.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Abs." Tony called over the music that blared through the lab.

"Tony!" She screamed running over and embracing the field agent. "How's Ziva? I heard about what happened. Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Tony smiled.

"She's fine. Ducky thinks it's exhaustion, you know what she's like. She's currently having a lie down in the break room." Tony lied easily. He hated doing it but he'd rather deal with a pissed forensic scientist, who could kill him, hide the body and not leave a single piece of evidence, but who would forgive him as soon as she knew the reasoning, then a pissed assassin from whom there would be not escape and who would not hesitate to kill him with whatever was to hand, not to mention the fact that he would never live it down. Lying to Abby was in this case, and possibly only this case, was his better option and he knew it.

"So, what brings you down to the wonderful world that is Labby?"

"Ducky needs you to test this blood sample." Tony breezed producing a vile.

"This case?"

"Jane Doe."

"Ah cool. Anything specific?"

"Pregnancy hormones." Abby's looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Wouldn't Ducky know if she was pregnant by doing an autopsy?"

"I don't know Abs; will you just do the test?" Tony snapped tensely.

"Are you okay?" Concern and intrigue fought for dominance in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he needs the results ASAP."

"Can do. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thanks Abby." Tony left the lab quickly, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets as an attempt to hide the noticeable tremor from his friend. Pressing the button for the bullpen simultaneously, Tony sighed. "Oh God what if she's pregnant?" He asked the surrounding air. The ding of the elevator rang out as Tony came to a decision. He exited the elevator and made his way quickly through the bullpen.

"Tim, cover for me." Tony threw over his shoulder, already nearly at the next elevator.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked concernedly.

"I won't be long. I promise. I've got my cell." Without waiting for a response he was quickly on his way to the ground floor.

Little over an hour later, Tony stepped back out of the elevator and strode into the bullpen where McGee and Gibbs sat at their respective desks.

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Tony looked to McGee who shrugged apologetically, before he took his boss' eye.

"I was." Tony paused, finalising his plan in his head. "I was running an errand. Are you busy?" Gibbs shot the younger agent a questioning stare before answering.

"What'd you got?" Tony smiled.

"I need a word." Tony glanced at McGee quickly. "Privately." Gibbs nodded before strolling past his agents to the elevator.

"Tony what's going on?" McGee asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I'll tell you later Tim." Tony promised before following his mentor.

Gibbs had pulled the emergency switch a good few minutes ago and was now waiting less than patiently for Tony to start talking.

"How long have I been here?" Tony started awkwardly.

"About a decade." Gibbs answered evenly, now curious as to where this would go.

"You trust me right?" It came out slightly more insecurely than he had planned.

"DiNozzo what's this about?"

"You trust me right?" Tony repeated slightly more sure of himself.

"I trust you."

"You know that I see you as a father figure, Zi too."

"Tony, where is this going?" Concern laced his voice.

"I love her Gibbs. I won't ever intentionally hurt her. You know that."

"I do." A very small smile danced on the older agent's lips.

"I want to ask her to marry me."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs started but Tony interrupted.

"I'm not doing it because she might be pregnant. I'm doing it because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I won't do anything without your permission. I know how much you care about her." Gibbs smiled and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I never had you pegged for the old fashioned type." The agents chuckled softly. "You have my permission Tony." Tony beamed as the father he never had embraced him. It was a short sign of affection before Gibbs pulled away and brought the elevator back to life. "Oh and DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"I don't just care about _her_."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note-Happy New Year Everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a link on my page to Ziva's engagement ring.

* * *

><p>"Zi? Are you awake?" Tony knocked the break room door softly before calling out to his partner.<p>

"I was never asleep Tony." Ziva turned to face him, still lying on the couch.

"How are you feeling? Have you been sick again?"

"I am fine Tony. And no, I feel better now." Tony crossed the room as Ziva sat up. He sat on the edge of the table in front of her and fixed her with a look of determination. "Are _you _alright?"

"I want to make clear that no matter what that test says, my feelings for you won't change." Ziva smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I know, my love." Tony smiled and took both of her hands in his.

"I also want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby or no baby."

"Tony?"

"Zi, I care about you so much I think my heart will burst every time I see you smile. I need you to know how proud I am of you. You are my angel despite your protests and I will stand by you, no matter what, for the rest of your life. I love you Ziva David." He dropped one of her hands and reached into his breast pocket, producing a small purple velvet box. "This isn't because you're pregnant. It's because I love you." Ziva gasped gently, her gaze flitting between him and the box, as Tony skilfully flipped open the lid with one hand revealing the stunning white gold diamond solitaire ring. "Spend the rest of your life with me Ziva, make me the happiest man alive, marry me Zi."

"Yes." Ziva whispered without hesitation. "I will marry you Tony." Tony smiled that DiNozzo smile, scooped her up from the couch and, pulling her onto his lap as he did, hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her or their possible unborn child. The couple indulged in a passionate kiss, despite their being at work, thinking that no one would begrudge them given the circumstances, while Tony slipped her engagement ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Tony whispered directly into her ear, still managing to send shivers down her spine.

"I love you too." Ziva muttered before kissing him again. Mid-kiss however, Ziva gasped as the phone in Tony's pocket vibrated.

"You want me to let that ring?" Tony chuckled before, upon receiving as scowl from his fiancé, retrieving the phone and answering it. "DiNozzo."

"Tony. I have the results Ducky needed. Do you want to come down or shall I tell you now?"

"I'll come down abs. Give me two seconds." Tony hung up and placed his arms lovingly around Ziva's hips. "Abby's got your test results."

"You will love me either way yes?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Of course I will. How could I not love you?" Tony replied kissing the end of her nose. "You ready?"

"As I will ever be." Interlacing their fingers, both agents exited the break room and made their way to the back elevator, ready to hear their fate.

"Abby?" Tony called out, while Ziva discretely hid her left hand in her pocket.

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby ran at her friends, embracing them both in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"I am sorry Abby. I am much, much better now." Both agents smiled a knowing smile much to Abby's confusion.

"Test results Abs?" Abby walked quickly to her computer.

"Umm, positive. Jane Doe was about a month pregnant." Tony more felt than heard Ziva gasp beside him. "Tragic really, so many women try and can't get pregnant and then something like this happens. It's just not fair." Ziva, slowly becoming engulfed in the enormity, sat down with a thud on a conveniently placed stool, while Tony as subtly as possible moved towards her and squeezed her hand, apparently not subtly enough. "Are you okay Ziva? Are you gonna be sick again? Water. You need water right?"

"Abby. Slow down." Ziva chuckled lightly. Tony and she shared a look, conformation for the both of them that it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Abs, I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I lied to you."

"What? When?" Abby suddenly looked a gloriously unnerving combination of hurt and angry.

"This morning, when I gave you that sample. It's not from a Jane Doe."

"So who is it from?" Abby snapped.

"Me." Ziva's voice was barely audible but somehow the scientist heard her.

"You're pregnant. That's why you threw up at the crime scene this morning, that's why you've been lying down all day." Abby summarised as the couple nodded.

"That is not all either." Ziva had gained some volume.

"Oh jeeze what now?" Ziva positively beamed.

"Tony has just proposed." She removed her hand from her pocket. "We are getting married Abby." A happier scream had never been heard than the one emitted from that lab that day. Abby, more carefully now being aware of her condition, engulfed her best friend in a hug that could make a python envious.

"Oh guys I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! How are you gonna tell everyone? I'd tell Gibbs first, he'd like that." Tony laughed eliciting a inquiring look from both women.

"Gibbs already knows, well he knows I'm asking, he doesn't know that Zi's said yes."  
>"How does he know?" Abby asked excitedly while Ziva smiled gently, having some idea of how.<p>

"I asked his permission to marry you." He said almost bashfully addressing the love of his life. "I thought I'd do it properly and seeing as Eli is in Tel-Aviv and Gibbs is really more of a father anyway I thought…" Ziva cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you Tony."

"What for?"

"For…for being you." Both agents shared a soft intimate smile. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"I love you too Ziva soon-to-be-DiNozzo"


	12. Chapter 12

Tony and Ziva stood side by side in the elevator, patiently waiting for the biggest moment of their lives so far: telling the team. They had called from the lab asking Ducky, Palmer, The Director and the other half of the MCRT to meet them in the bullpen.

"You alright?" Tony asked, taking hold of and squeezing Ziva's hand.

"I am nervous. Are you not?"

"No, I'm pretty nervous too. But they're our family Zi. They'll be so happy for us. Besides we're only confirming everything for Gibbs, the pregnancy for Ducky, so really we're only telling McGee, Palmer and The Director."

"It is Vance that I am most nervous of telling." Tony took her into his arms.

"It'll be okay. I promise." He dipped his head to kiss her. "I love you and this baby and everyone will be made up for us, trust me." Ziva smiled as the doors opened. "Ready?" She nodded. "Come on then." They strode out of the elevator, hand in hand.

"I know you're all very busy and you can leave soon but, we have something to tell you." Tony started while Gibbs and McGee sat at their respective desks, Ducky and Palmer stood at the entrance and The Director leant against Tony's desk. "And we want you to be happy for us." He squeezed Ziva's hand gently.

"I am very happy to tell you that Tony and I are engaged." She said raising her left hand to show off her ring. "And I am pregnant." The whole bullpen erupted in beaming smiles.

"Congratulations my dear." Ducky was the first to speak. "Congratulations both of you." He kissed Ziva's cheek and shook Tony's hand. "I am very happy for you both."

"Congratulations guys." Palmer followed suit hugging her and shaking his hand. Both ME and assistant then left with a quick goodbye.

"I'll expect you in my office soon to discuss your work plans then Agent David." Vance smiled.

"Yes Director. I will come see you as soon as is possible." She smiled back accepting the small kiss on her cheek and the shake of Tony's hand as his goodbye.

"She said yes then DiNozzo?" Gibbs smiled.

"Did you expect her not to?" The smile turned to a laugh as he got up and kissed Ziva's cheek.

"Congratulations Ziver. I am happy for you, both of you." He pulled Tony into a hug and whispered something inaudible in his ear which made him tear up. Meanwhile, McGee had come round and hugged Ziva.

"Well, well, well. I'm gonna be stuck with three DiNozzos. I'm screwed." Both he and Ziva laughed.

"We will not make your life too much of a misery Tim, I promise." He hugged her again.

"I'm happy for you though, both of you. I really am." Gibbs excused himself from the group to answer his ringing desk phone. "Congratulations Tony. You finally did it." The boys both hugged and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I finally did it." The young couple shared an intimate smile.

"Get out of here you two." Gibbs called out to the couple.

"Excuse me?" Ziva questioned.

"Go celebrate. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go enjoy being engaged for a bit." Taking each other's hand, the couple smiled at their boss and co-worker, walked back to the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. They had only travelled a small way before Ziva's curiosity got the better of her.

"What did Gibbs say to you?" Tony faced his fiancé and smiling, took her into his arms.

"He told me Jenny would be proud."

* * *

><p>Well that's story three finished. Tiva are happy and so am I. Next instalment to follow. Thank you for sticking with me through this. Much love, NotYetLostFaith (AKA Shannon) xx<p> 


End file.
